Como Perros y Gatos
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: "¿Por qué siempre peleamos cuando se trata de nuestras mascotas?" "Ni idea, pero cada vez que hacen alguna travesura, siempre lo hacen al mismo tiempo y arrastrándonos al centro. Pareciera que quisieran juntarnos todos los días...". Aquel comentario de Abel sonrojó a Cammy, pero también lo sonrojó a él (Drabble y Mal Summary).


Celebro porque al fin dejé el hiatus xD

Por qué? No he visto review en los últimos fics y eso decepciona. Realmente uno los espera no por capricho, sino para saber en qué mejorar y en qué potenciar para hacer más agradable. Por eso me he dedicado a los one-shot que a los fics. Sé que hay favoritos que le dan a mi historia y capítulos, pero uno igual espera ver alguna crítica en ellos, buena o mala crítica y no el típico "continúalo", "me gusta, sigue" etc.

Pero la inspiración regresa y adelanto este drabble de 500 palabras (sin título ni entradilla).

Esta pareja es tan shippeable que no dudé en hacerlo fic jaja

 _ **Los personajes corresponden a Street Fighter y son de Capcom.**_

* * *

 _Como Perros y Gatos_

 _(Basado en la historia ambientada para Street Fighter Legends: Cammy)_

Se llevaban bastante bien como amigos y como colaboradores de Delta Blue.

Aunque el problema minúsculo que presentaban no tenía importancia para otros, para ellos sí y era casi sagrado.

Cammy se molestaba porque el perro de Abel inmiscuía en su habitación y dejaba al menos día por medio, las sábanas de su cama destruidas. Lo mismo para el ex-mercenario francés que se quejaba de las miles de bolas de gato que dejaba el minino de la inglesa en su cuarto. Ambos vivían en las dependencias del cuartel de Delta Blue donde Juni, Juli y Ginzu ahora trabajan juntos contra Shadaloo.

Bastante lógico si Cammy es amante de los felinos y Abel de los caninos.

En un día de descanso común para todos los efectivos, Cammy observó que tanto su gatito como el perro de Abel jugaban con una pelota de hule y sin siquiera atacarse ni nada por el estilo, a diferencia de las típicas caricaturas de _Tom & Jerry_ donde el perro musculoso de Spike siempre odiaba y atacaba al pobre de Tom cuando perseguía a Jerry. Era extraño ver como su mascota y la del Sabate francés se relacionaban de buena manera.

Sin embargo, Cammy y Abel tuvieron que distanciarse por una misión que trataba de un asalto directo a Shadaloo y del cual requeriría un mes de operación en distintas aéreas involucradas al contrabando de armas y drogas, reclutamiento y los planes de siempre los cuales eran apoderarse del Satsui no Hado de Ryu.

La misión terminó con total éxito y nuevamente se tuvo que usar recurso de Sakura para calmar el poder oscuro del guerrero errante que no solo Shadaloo fue destruido y Bison en él, sino que algo más surgió entre ambos combatientes Ansatsuken que Cammy no dudó en contárselo a Chun-Li para reír a carcajadas con la china.

Una vez vuelta a Delta Blue, por algún extraño motivo los animales hicieron de las suyas y en esta ocasión llevándose el perro de Abel una blusa de Cammy, y el gato de la Hooligan una de las camisas blancas del mercenario. Lógicamente ambos salieron a perseguirlos para regañarlos cuando las mascotas respectivas se juntaron de noche al centro de operaciones y soltaron ambas prendas para volver a jugar con la pelota de hule que estaba allí mismo. Intentaban nuevamente discutir cuando la rubia rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué siempre peleamos cuando se trata de nuestras mascotas?— preguntó con inquietud Cammy.

—Ni idea— trataba de desentenderse Abel —pero cada vez que hacen alguna travesura, siempre lo hacen al mismo tiempo y arrastrándonos al centro. Pareciera que quisieran juntarnos todos los días…

El comentario de Abel comenzó a sonrojar a Cammy y luego de darse cuenta de ello, él también replicó aquello. Después se percataron que discutían de solo tonteras y al final sus animales sabían bien lo que hacían. Increíble pero cierto, ellos dos se comportaban como sus mascotas en las caricaturas.

Así mismo fueron Abel y Cammy después de ello… como perros y gatos.

* * *

 _Adieu~_


End file.
